Our Asymmetrical Selves
by This Sound Soul
Summary: There's one very asymmetrical thing that everyone has in common.


Liz awoke abruptly to the sound of someone fidgeting in the next room over. Now, usually, this wouldn't be any cause for alarm – since she wouldn't be able to hear it in the first place because of the thick walls – but something seemed different this time. Her _soul _was telling her to get up and move, to go and see what was the matter. For a while she merely lay there, sneaking glances over to where Patty snored contentedly. A small smile lit upon Liz's lips as she watched Patty croon softly against the pillow, her short blond hair tangled around her. The light of the moon outside filtered in through their window, making it seem less creepy than it was when someone stared right at it.

"Patty," Liz whispered. "Hey, sis, wake up!"

Patty mumbled something about giraffes in her sleep and giggled (a bit too loud for Liz's taste), but she didn't wake up. The elder Thompson sister sighed, running her perfectly manicured fingers down her face. "Fine, sleep then. I'll… um…" She shuddered at the thought of getting out of bed and going outside to see who exactly was making that noise. Then again, some things just had to be done. So, with a prominent grimace on her face, Liz rolled out of her bed. She straightened her brown and pink pajamas, raking one hand through her messy hair. Honestly, bed head was not cool. Didn't matter what hour of the morning it was, she couldn't stand it.

The girl tiptoed down the hall, turning to stare at the large wooden door. _This is… Kid's room…_ she thought, raising an eyebrow when she heard someone mumble something incomprehensible somewhere inside. She stood there for about five minutes, lifting one foot and then switching to the other when they began to get cold. Liz was trying to figure out if she should just barge in, or let whatever it was go. Still, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Alright then," she grumbled. "Here goes nothing."

Without another moment of hesitation, Liz turned the handle on the door and stepped through, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness before venturing further. "Kid? I heard something, so I thought I would -"

"Liz…?"

There it was. She sighed in relief and allowed a smirk to grace her features. She still couldn't see anything, but hearing his voice was enough to put her at ease. The boy sounded pretty tired, so Liz assumed she'd succeeded in interrupting his sleep. "Yeah," she answered, advancing slowly. "It's me."

Silence reigned for quite a while, so Liz stopped walking. As her eyes adjusted, she was beginning to make him out. Kid sat up, slowly climbing out of bed and stretching his arms above his head, blinking the sleep from his golden eyes.

"What's up?" He asked, staring at her intently now.

"I should ask you the same question."

That seemed to stump him for a moment, since surprise flickered across his face. It didn't last for long. He was soon turning toward his bedside table to switch on the lamp. Light burned her eyes, so she squinted.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked, taking a step forward. This action made her take a cautionary step _backwards. _Old habits die hard, she supposed. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you in here, idiot. At least, I thought it was you. What…? Having a nightmare?"

To her surprise, his face fell a bit at that comment. She thought that he was going to deny it, since he didn't seem too keen on getting into that subject, but he finally nodded. "It was horrible! Asymmetrical junk everywhere! The absolute worst thing I could ever – "

"Whoa, wait a second," Liz groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes in irritation. "Are you trying to tell me that you have nightmares about things that aren't _symmetrical?" _

Kid nodded.

"And that these 'asymmetrical nightmares' were the only thing making you unsettled?"

Kid nodded again, seeming to be a bit confused at her annoyance. After all, asymmetry was the worst sin something could ever commit! Honestly, why couldn't people understand that? They both stood there, growing frustration alighting upon Liz's otherwise perfect features. Kid grimaced at her asymmetrical expression.

"You know, Kid," she finally muttered. "You aren't symmetrical."

"Of course I am! Well, all except for these damned white stripes – "

"No," Liz interrupted hotly. "I _mean _that there's something else that isn't asymmetrical about you. Come to think of it, this is the one thing that we all have…"

Kid's eyes were now definitely narrowed. "Then we must get rid of it! Whatever it is deserves to die a terrible death!"

"We can't do that," she said. "If we did, we would _all _die."

He seemed genuinely puzzled now. "Sorry to be blunt… but… what the heck are you talking about?"

Liz huffed, rolling her eyes and stepping toward _him _now. Though he was confused, Kid didn't retreat. He was curious to know exactly what she meant. "This," she answered, punching him in the chest lightly. He looked down to where her fist had connected, right over the spot where his heart would be. "This is what I'm talking about."

For a while, he was _really _puzzled as to what exactly she meant by that. But after thinking about it Kid realized that she was clearly saying his body was asymmetrical. For a moment, he panicked, but then began to actually think over her words and actions. Yes, it was true. The heart was one thing the entire population in the world was blessed with. If they didn't have one, life would be impossible. Clearly, though, it was positioned in an asymmetrical place in his body. It was neither all the way in the middle of his chest, nor was it all the way to one side.

"I see…"

"Yeah," she muttered, yanking her hand away and yawning into her palm. "So sometimes asymmetry can be good, right?"

"…that's going a little too far, I think, but…"

"Kid!"

"Alright, alright," He grumbled in assent. "I understand what you're saying."

Liz smirked again, shrugging her shoulders. "So, no more nightmares, okay? Waking up at this hour is really inconvenient."

Without another word, the demon weapon turned and began walking toward the entrance to his room, her eyes drooping sleepily. Before shutting the door behind her, Liz stopped again, her back turned toward him. "Oh, Kid?"

"Yes?"

She suppressed the grin of amusement threatening to break out across her face.

"Your bed sheets are also asymmetrical."

"_WHAT?" _

* * *

_Lol. When I was reading the Soul Eater manga, there was some serious part while Kid was in the book of Eibon. He said something about the human body being asymmetrical and it showed the position of one's heart. I thought that would make a nice little ficlet, though I don't know how well I portrayed them. I hope nothing was too OOC. I just really love Liz and Patty. They're like, my ideal sister/sister team. XD They cracked me up SO much in the manga (especially Patty. She's a riot). _


End file.
